The Silver Haired Bouncing Ball
by FanWriter83
Summary: Charles takes his friends to London to visit his friend John Watson, unaware he lives with Sherlock Holmes. What will Sherlock do when he meets the silver haired bouncing ball named Peter Maximoff? Can he keep up with the young boy?
1. We go to London

**Hi, guys, here is a new x-men days of the future past story. This is also a cross-over story with the TV Serie Sherlock, but soon as I have enough chapters with the characters from that show I will add it to the cross-over list.**

**The story is set in the same time frame as the show Sherlock, but Peter, Charles, Hank and Logan have the same age as in X-Men; Days of future past:D Enjoy reading this story:D**

**Also a big and huge thanks to NotMarge to beta this story for me:D**

* * *

1. We go to London

"I don't like watching this," Lorna said who was sitting on my lap, looking at the TV that I kept switching to another channel. "I really hate when you do that."

"I'm sorry, Lorna," I replied, kissing her on her hair, switching the TV back to the cartoon she was watching.

I lifted her up and sat her down next to me so I could start doing something more interesting than watching the same old cartoon. I really start wondering why Lorna didn't get bored by watching all the re-runs.

I stood up and ran towards my basement bedroom, grabbing something to eat along the way and started to play table tennis with myself. I was doing that for a while when I heard a firm knock on the front door closely followed by another, much firmer, knock.

I wasn't really in the mood to open the door. Also, our mom told us not to open the door when she wasn't home. Sometimes I wondered why my mom was so over protective but each time I asked her that question she said it was a 'mom' thing.

Suddenly I heard someone entering my room, waiting for me to look up from my game. I noticed it was Lorna, looking frightened at me. I stopped what I was doing and walked to my little sister, asking her what she wanted.

"Someone's at the door," Lorna said and it looked like she was almost about to cry. "They came back to take us away from mommy."

Lorna was probably referring to the child protection service who were visiting our house just the other day.

"Don't worry, Lorna," I said, picking her up in my arms. And I walked back upstairs towards the door that sounded like it was going to be kicked in if we didn't open it fast.

While holding Lorna with one arm, I opened the locks with my free hand and opened the door, almost expecting police men to barge in.

"Finally," I heard a familiar voice saying. "We almost started to think something happened."

Charles, Logan and Hank stood on the doorstep, waiting for me to let them in. I sighed in relief to see them instead of an entire police corps.

"See, I told you not to worry," I said to Lorna who had her face buried in my chest and was crying unstoppably. "They are my friends."

Lorna looked up, rubbing her hands over her eyes and looked slightly frightened at Logan, Charles and Hank.

Lorna knew these men were trouble for Peter, because each time they came to the house to talk with her brother, Peter went with them. And each time he got home and told mom what he had done, or the police came to tell what he had done, Peter was so much in trouble because their mom would ground him for a month. Which to Peter seemed like an eternity.

"Come in," I said, happy about seeing them again.

I placed Lorna back on the floor next to me so she could go back to her cartoon while I talked with them in my room, but instead of doing that she followed us.

"Please, Lorna. Why don't you go watching Tom and Jerry again?"

"I don't want to," Lorna replied. "I want to stay with you because each time they visit you," Lorna said, pointing at Charles, Logan and Hank, "they get you into trouble. You know mommy doesn't like that."

"Peter gets himself into trouble," Charles said defensively, bending down so he was on her eye level. "You see, I don't really like to be here either."

"Why are you here then?" Lorna asked bravely. "We didn't ask you to come."

Charles was stunned by my sister's comeback but I couldn't hold it in and started to laugh. Hank had a soft smirk on his face as well.

"Can we please talk to you in private?" Charles asked me, standing straight up again, pushing Lorna gently towards me.

"Lorna, you go watch TV now and I will be with you in a minute," I said pushing Lorna towards the living room.

"Make that thirty minutes by the look of them," Lorna said, turning around walking back to the TV.

"You can really see where she got her attitude from," Charles said walking down the stairs towards my bedroom.

* * *

Lorna was right. It took Charles, Hank and Logan more than thirty minutes to tell me why they had come to visit. And it was not because I kept speeding up and down the room and they had to keep spinning round and round to keep me in eye sight. No, it was because Charles always seemed to make a long story about everything.

Instead of just saying 'Erik is in London and we must go to stop him', Charles first started to tell how he had met his friend 'John Watson'. Almost thirty minutes later, he finally told he got a letter from his friend, telling him that he had spotted Erik. And now they were at my house to ask me if I wanted to come with them. Which was Logan's idea.

"Of course I wanted to come to London, what kind of question is that?" I asked jumping up and down in excitement, but also because I couldn't stand still for more than one second.

"There is only one problem," Hank said, pointing at a picture of me with my mom and Lorna that was standing on my desk.

"Don't worry about mom," I said casually. "She's out of town for a while."

"And she leaves you all alone with your little sister to take care of?" Charles asked with a doubtful look on his face.

"She trust me," I replied defensively and Charles started to laugh, which sounded dry and sarcastic and bitter, not funny at all.

"Then we still have a problem," Charles said as soon he had stopped laughing. "We can't take her with us."

"Sure we can," I said, speeding up and down the room again to start packing my bags. "Lorna will love to go to London."

"We have no other choice, Charles," Hank said, following me with his eyes as fast as possible. "I will watch her if I have to."

"Okay, fine," Charles said, still not really comfortable about the whole idea. "But she will be your responsibility."

"Sure," I replied, finished packing mine and Lorna's suitcase in under a minute. "But whose responsibility am I?"

"Logan's," Charles and Hank replied at the same time and I smirked at Logan.

'I'm going to have so much fun.'

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter:D Let me know what you think so far and if you like to read the next chapter:D**


	2. Payback time

**Hey, guys, thank you all so much for following this story and all the reviews you leave:DD Sorry that it took so long to update this story but I had to ask fanfiction to add Lorna, and they did so here is the second chapter. Enjoy reading**

**Huge thanks to my beta reader NotMarge for correcting this story, it means a lot:DD**

* * *

2. Payback time

Logan didn't really like the idea of him being responsible for Peter, though it was more than fair since it was his idea to bring Peter along. But he wasn't sure if he could keep up with the young speedster.

"We will wait in the car for you while you get your sister and prepare her for the flight," Charles said, turning around and walked back upstairs while Hank followed him closely.

I was about to turn around to get Lorna when Logan suddenly grabbed my arm and stopped me from speeding away.

"We need to talk before we leave," Logan said looking serious.

"Don't worry, I'll behave myself," I replied before Logan even could tell me what he wanted. But since my mom asked me that question like million times, I knew exactly what Logan wanted from me. Also because Logan was the one who's responsible for my actions while we were in London.

"Thanks, Peter. I'll really appreciate that," Logan said letting my arm go.

"Or, at least, I'll try," I said with a mischievous smile.

And before Logan could grab me again I sped up the stairs to get Lorna, who still had the TV on but wasn't really paying attention to it anymore.

"Are they leaving?" Lorna asked soon as I stood still in front of her, trying to look around me when she noticed Logan entering the hallway.

"Yes," I replied putting the suitcases on the floor and Lorna first looked questioningly at them, then looked concerned.

"You are going with them again, aren't you?" Lorna asked and her lower lip started to tremble.

"Yes, but you are coming with us too," I replied and tried to give her my best smile which made her eyes sparkle a bit, or maybe she liked the idea I wouldn't leave without her. "But we really have to go now."

Lorna knew exactly when not to ask questions, so she stood up, straightened her dress and walked towards the front door while I put the TV off and locked everything behind me. I wasn't sure if I had to leave a note behind for my mom when she returned from her trip, because maybe there was a chance we would be back before her. Charles didn't really tell me how long they would be in London. But I thought over it and realized it might be better to tell her where we were in case she came back earlier.

Quickly I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote; 'Logan and friends visit. Went with Lorna to London.' Then I grabbed the suitcases again and sped out the front door, tossed the stuff in the trunk before I went back to lock the front door.

"I'm ready," I said sitting down next to the already buckled Lorna in the backseat. "We are going to London," I said to Lorna.

I ran my fingers through her hair to straighten it again since it was all a mess after I sped next to her inside the car.

Lorna giggled, because she always found it tickled when I did that. Charles started the car, leaving the street were Lorna and I lived. We drove to the airstrip where his private plane was.

Almost an hour later, which annoyed me a lot because it made me realize again how slow Charles was, we finally were up in the air. But that wasn't much easier for me, since it was an eight hour flight and somehow I couldn't manage to remove my safety buckle so I could walk around during the flight.

I kept moving and wriggling so the buckle would loosen, but after five minutes I gave up and looked at Charles, who was sitting a few seats away from Lorna and me, for help. But instead of standing up and helping me, he just smirked and I realized he had done something with the buckles so I would have to sit still the entire flight.

I gave Charles an angry look, but it didn't made him stop smiling. Instead he grabbed the morning paper and started to read the news. I noticed that from time to time, he glanced surreptitiously over the top just to watch my reactions and efforts to get free.

I realized I had no other option then but to just give up and let Charles have his 'moment'. I will find another way to irritate him. I decided to wait a while until Charles thought he had won. And then... payback time.

* * *

Pov Lorna

I really didn't like those men who came visit my brother, mainly because they brought him always into trouble. Okay, I know Peter can bring himself in trouble a lot as well, but breaking into the Pentagon wouldn't be his own idea. Of course, if someone mentioned it to him, he couldn't resist the opportunity.

Really, mom was really pissed off when she found out about the Pentagon break out and she grounded Peter for a month. At first I liked the company of my brother, playing with him because he had nothing else to do. But after a while, sorry, I mean five minutes, Peter got bored and decided to redecorate my room by bringing all his junk out of his bedroom to mine.

You might think, well, why doesn't he go to his own room then? Well, that's what I thought as well and after asking it, Peter told me mom had said he had to stay all day with me.

Really, all day? I love my brother but spending an entire day with him can be really annoyed sometimes. Especially when he brings all his junk along.

Anyway, today brought Logan, Hank and Charles back to our house. (Peter told me their names a while ago.) I really thought they needed Peter for another break out, but instead they asked him to join them in London because they might need his help. Of course Peter couldn't say no and here we are. In a plane, on our way to London.

Peter sat next to me, wriggling to get loose, but by the look on Charles face, and the angry look Peter gave him I knew Peter wouldn't succeed. Peter knew it also and a few minutes later he finally gave up. Well, gave up. I knew my brother and also knew he wouldn't give up easily. Peter probably wanted Charles to think that he had won and irritate him later by doing something else.

And I was right. Almost 10 minutes later of sitting still, which was a new record for Peter, Charles finally lays the paper down. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the headrest.

That was Peter's cue. Soon as Charles looked relaxed Peter started to tap one foot on the plane floor. Peter can be so childish sometimes.

First it looked like Charles didn't hear it, or maybe he tried to ignore it but didn't succeed. Charles opened his eyes and asked Peter to stop with what he was doing.

"Will you help me with unlocking this thing then?" Peter asked, pointing at his seatbelt.

"No," Charles replied firmly which made Peter to tap his foot faster on the floor. "Please stop doing that!"

"Unlock this thing."

"No."

Taptaptaptap

"Stop it!"

"Unlock this thing."

"No."

Taptaptaptap

"Stop it!"

It went on and on. I shook my head and sighed. Like I said, my brother can be so childish sometimes.

"Unlock this thing."

"No."

Taptaptaptap

"Stop it!"

This is going to be a long trip, I thought.

* * *

**So, this was the second chapter, please let me know what you think so far. I really like to know your thoughts:DD Also review if you like to read the next chapter:DD**


	3. Arrival at 221 Baker Street

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but here is the third chapter, enjoy reading:DD**

**Special thanks to NotMarge for beta this chapter:DD**

* * *

3. Arrival at 221 Baker Street

Pov Lorna

It turned out a long flight indeed. Not only because of the more than 7 hour flight, but mainly because of the attitude of Peter, which turned out to be quite irritating after 15 minutes. I wasn't really surprised Peter could tap that long with his feet, after all he can't sit still for 5 seconds. However, I was surprised that Charles could listen to his feet tapping for 15 minutes before he realized it might be a better idea to let Peter win and remove his seat belt. Then Peter could walk around and could he finally get some sleep during the flight.

But soon Charles realized it wasn't such a good idea after all. Soon as he had removed the seat belt, Peter moved so fast through the plane that we all were a bit worried for what Peter was about to do. All we could see was a silver colored blur that went through the plane from one side to the other, causing our hair to whip up and go all messy.

Also the newspaper that Charles was reading before flew off the table soon as Peter passed by. Charles was about to stand up to catch the paper but suddenly fell face down on to the plane floor.

Charles groaned and tried to push himself up so he could see what made him trip, realizing it were his shoelaces. Peter had tied them together without his notice.

"PETER!" Charles growled, standing back up on his feet soon as he had untied the laces.

"What? I didn't do anything. I've been sitting here all the time," Peter replied and speeded back towards his seat and sat down.

I giggled softly because of Peter's sudden movement made my hair whip up again.

"Just stay there!" Charles growled between his teeth and gave my brother an angry look, which made me a little scared. Peter however, didn't look scared at all. He just kept grinning at Charles.

"Lighten up" Peter said and smiled mischievously.

A few hours later we finally landed at London airport and made our way towards the gateway were Charles's friend stood waiting for us.

Charles's friend, John Watson, was about 5 ft. 8 in. tall and looked a bit chubby. He looks like a hobbit, I thought and grinned.

Charles greeted his friend and then introduced us to him. John looked really surprised to see me and Lorna, but didn't ask.

"You all must be really tired," John said, taking over some suitcases from Charles and called for a taxi to stop.

"Does it show?" Charles asked and rubbed tiredly through his eyes, which made me to grin even more. I even didn't stop when Charles narrowed his eyes at me and mouthed; "Behave."

"Peter," Logan said with a warning tone in his voice and quickly I looked casual.

"What's up?"

We all stepped inside the taxi and John gave the driver the address. I sighed deeply, because I knew I had to sit still again, which drove me crazy as always. I really wanted Charles to let me and Lorna walk so I asked, but as always Charles said no and before I even could dis-obey Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the car, placing Lorna on my lap.

John really looked like he was about to ask why Logan handled me so rudely, but didn't. It was like he had learned it might be best to not ask too many questions.

A few hours later we finally entered the street where John lived. Okay, I admit I'm overreacting. It was not more than a 20 minute ride, but hey, everything looks longer for me, especially because I usually move faster.

We stepped outside the taxi and Charles paid the driver. I wondered if I was the only one who noticed that the driver had driven the long tour instead of the shortcut.

I was about to mention it to Logan, when Charles sudden said it might be better if they take the next time a rental car, because he didn't like sitting all so packed up, especially when I'm sit next at him.

"It will also be cheaper," I said and Logan elbowed me.

John knocked at the door of 221 Baker street, which opened immediately by an old looking woman who introduced herself as Mrs. Hudson.

"This is Charles Xavier and his friends, Logan, Hank, Peter and Lorna," John said and pointed at us one at the time.

"Welcome," Mrs. Hudson said and smiled kindly at Lorna, who stood a bit hidden behind my legs. "Please come inside."

Mrs. Hudson stepped aside so we could enter. We entered a small hallway and I noticed a stair, reaching to another apartment above Mrs. Hudson's. Quickly, and without the notice of my friends I sped up the stairs to take a look and noticed the door to the apartment was open.

Curious, I entered the small room, which looked even smaller because of all the books and other stuff where stacked on the floor against the walls. Some of the walls had brownish wallpaper on it while others were painted greenish and had bullet holes in it.

Maybe John isn't so boring after all, I thought, looking around. And that's when I noticed the two armchairs standing the opposite of each other. Or he has a very interesting housemate.

"And who might you be?" I heard someone ask behind me.

* * *

**That was the third chapter, let me know what you think so far:DD**


	4. It's not a switch, John

**Hey guys. Sorry that it took so long for me to upload the next chapter, but I've been really busy with personal stuff etc. Here is the fourth chapter of this Sherlock/X-Men story. **

**Huge thanks to my beta NotMarge for proof/beta reading this story:D**

* * *

4. It's not a switch, John

Pov Peter

"And who might you be?"

I jerked around to see who it was and saw a tall man with a long black coat and blue scarf around his neck and he had messy black curls. He looked... tall, but I could be wrong since the coat was very long as well, which was what made him look so big.

I hadn't noticed him when I had walked into the room, so he must have come from another room in the back of the apartment.

"You aren't Charles Xavier," the guy said, still looking me up and down. That made me curious because how could he tell I wasn't Charles?

"How can you tell?" I asked, looking interested.

"You don't look older than 16 years, so there is no way you can be John's friend. So, who are you and where is John?"

Before the guy could even blink I stood in front of him, shaking his hand up and down.

"My name is Peter Maximoff and I'm a friend of Charles."

The guy didn't reply, just blinked a few times with his eyes, trying to figure out what just happened. This guy looked really smart because I had noticed all the papers hanging on the wall, written with all kind of clues which could solve the crime he was working on.

Anyway, I think he's working on it because John didn't look like the kind of person who would do that. He was more the following type. The one who's tagging along, just like Hank is tagging along with Charles. Only Hank was much cooler then John and much more fun to hang around with.

They guy still didn't reply and the only movement came from his eyes that were blinking now and then. It really looked like his brain could explode anytime.

"Well, it looks like you two have met each other already," John said, entering the room while Charles and the others followed him closely. Soon as Charles entered the room he looked angrily at me. Possibly because I had disappeared again without his notice.

"Sherlock, are you alright?" John asked, looking concerned at his frozen friend, who looked up confused by the sound of his friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sherlock replied, clearing his throat and walked towards one of the arm chairs and wrapped himself up inside of it, still looking a bit confused at me.

"Sure..." John said, looking confused from his friend at me and back to his friend, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Well, this is the friend I told you about. His name is-"

"Charles Xavier. I know," Sherlock said interrupting his friend. "He also looks older then you've told me but maybe that's because he hasn't washed his hair or shaved himself in weeks. What was her name? Or it is a he?" Sherlock sat up straight, looking curiously at Charles.

"How do you-"

"Please don't ask," John said, interrupting Charles and rubbed tiredly through his eyes.

Sherlock stood up from the armchair and walked slowly towards the stunned Charles while explaining him how he could tell.

"Not taking good care of yourself, like washing or shaving, proves something is bothering you. But I think it's more that you regret of something that happened in the past. It could be a her, but also a he but I think both. Am I right?"

Sherlock stood really close in front of Charles now, who looked like he was fighting against the tears. Charles swallowed a few times to hold them back.

"Sherlock, please. Could you not do that?" John walked towards his housemate, grabbed him by the arm and directed him back towards the armchair.

"I'm really sorry for his behavior," John said, apologizing to Charles.

"He asked," Sherlock said, sitting in his armchair with his knees up, looking at John like a stubborn child.

"And you really can't help yourself, can you?"

"It's not a switch that you can turn on and off, John," Sherlock said between his teeth.

"Anyway," John said, changing the subject. "These are Charles' friends. Their names are Hank, Logan, Lorna and"-

"Peter. I know, we've met already," Sherlock said, moving his hand we had to leave.

"Could you please not be such a smart ass?"

"It's not a switch, John."

I tried to hold back a laugh because it was really funny to see how this guy was aggravating John.

I think I will have a lot of fun with this guy.

* * *

Pov Lorna

By the look on Peter's face, I could tell he was enjoying the whole situation and that he started to like this curly haired guy. I however, found him a bit scary and mean. The way he talked to Charles before made me feel a bit sorry for Charles. I know Charles wasn't very nice to Peter in the plane, but he didn't deserve this either.

Quickly I took Peter's hand into mine so he would pay his attention to me again and not make any more trouble.

Suddenly the curly haired guy got a text message on his phone, and without even reading it he told John a man called Lestrade needed his help.

"How do you...- Never mind, " John said quickly, probably because he knew what the curly haired guy would say or do next.

"I'm really tired," I said looking up to Peter, rubbing my fingers over my eyes.

"Maybe she can get some sleep while we are going to Lestrade," the curly-haired guy said, standing up from his armchair and walked towards the door and went downstairs.

"Peter and I will stay here with her," Logan said and Peter was about to complain but Logan quickly covered his mouth with his hand, giving him a warning look.

"I think that's a good idea," Charles said. "That will keep him out of trouble as well."

John looked questioningly at him and Charles told him he would explain it on the way before John could even ask the question.

"Stay out of trouble!" Charles said firmly to Peter and left the house with John and Hank while the nice lady took me to a spare room where I could catch some sleep.

Peter followed us inside the bedroom, helping me to put my pajamas on and to put me in bed.

"Peter," I said as my brother was about to leave the room. He turned around and walked back to the bed and sat down.

"What is it, Lorna?"

"I'm not sure if I like it here," I said feeling some tears falling from my eyes.

"Why not?" Peter asked, concerned, and moved some hair that covered my eyes.

"Because Mommy isn't here. She will be so angry when she finds out that we aren't home when she gets back."

"I know," Peter said, biting his lower lip as he thought about it." But don't worry, I will explain it to her if she asks."

"I miss Mommy, Peter."

"I miss her too," Peter replied and kissed me on the forehead.

* * *

**I know it's a bit of a short chapter, sorry about that:D I have already written a few of the next chapters, will upload them soon I have some new reviews, so let me know what you think of the story so far, cz I really like to know LOL**

**Summary of the next chapter: Letting Peter go wandering alone through London might not be such an good idea, right? John will find out the hard way:D**


End file.
